Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus capable of transmitting data to a transmission destination set by using an address book, a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A data communication apparatus, such as a multi-function peripheral, having a function of transmitting and receiving facsimile (fax) data, email and the like may have a function (transfer function) of transferring data received from another data communication apparatus to a pre-set transfer destination. Alternatively, such a data communication apparatus may have a function (archive function) of, when transmitting data to another data communication apparatus, transmitting the transmitted data to a pre-set transmission destination so as to archive the transmitted data.
Generally, in the data communication apparatus having a transfer function as described above, the transfer destination used by the transfer function can be set by using an address book, and the transfer destination and transfer condition information are stored in association with each other. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-30109 proposes a technique for maintaining consistency between the transfer destination and the transfer condition information even when at least one of the transfer setting and the address book is updated.
A data communication apparatus as described above is configured so as to be capable of collectively editing the addresses included in the address book by a function of importing and exporting the address book. However, as a result of the address book being edited by the import function, the address corresponding to the pre-set transfer destination acquired from the address book during operation of the transfer function may be different from the previous address. In this case, a situation may occur in which the transfer function erroneously transfers the data received from another data communication apparatus to a transfer destination unintended by the user. Such a situation is also likely to occur when the archive function described above is used.
As described above, due to the import of data of the address book, setting information indicating the data transmission destination, and the like, there is a possibility that a wrong address may be acquired from the address book during operation of a transmission function, such as the transfer function or the archive function, that transmits data to a pre-set transmission destination. In this case, the data is transmitted to the wrong transmission destination.